


i’ll remember

by hanlikive



Series: my playlist ˎˊ˗ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ANGST ???, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Model Hwang Hyunjin, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, idk anymore omg, idk i honestly dont know what genre this is, kim seungmin - Freeform, model yang jeongin, seungjin - Freeform, seungjin au, seungjin one shot au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanlikive/pseuds/hanlikive
Summary: memories you gave to me, i don’t want to forget.(sequel to letting go)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: my playlist ˎˊ˗ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	i’ll remember

it has been 3 years since hyunjin and seungmin broke up. both successfully graduated college and are now employed. hyunjin as a choreographer who part times modeling in a really huge and known company, CB Ent. and seungmin, well, he really doesn’t know.

after the break up, hyunjin was indeed devastated. he was _a mess_. when he arrived his dorm from the cafè, he broke down and cried the whole week. his friends would ask him why his eyes were always puffy, but he would just ignore the questions and act as if everything is fine. he _pretended_ to be fine.

both still contacted each other, but then they got really busy and never heard of each other ever again. sure, they were in the same university but he never saw seungmin, nor seungmin never saw him. so, hyunjin decided to just focus on his studies.

hyunjin did miss seungmin. even after 3 years, it was still seungmin who made him feel happy. if he was stressed with school works, he would sometimes look at their photos together, or he would reread their last conversations, and he would smile and gain strength. seungmin was and still his inspiration.

here was hyunjin, sitting in the waiting room, doing his make up for the photo shoot. if he was being honest, he was nervous as hell as this is his first photo shoot with one of the most popular models in korea, yang jeongin. jeongin was one of the first few people who welcomed him in the company, and now they’re the best of friends.

“hyung, don’t be nervous! it’s just the two of us, okay?” jeongin tried to calm him down but it did not work, _at all_. so, he pulled out his phone and looked at seungmin’s pictures that were still saved in his phone. this is what always calmed him down.

it was finally time to go to the set. the set was covered in blue wallpaper, where there were chairs and props for them to use. the artificial light brightened the whole studio, and there were cameras and equipments for the photoshoot.

as soon as they arrived the set, jeongin ran to the photographer and engulfed him in a hug. the photographer was slightly taller than jeongin. he hugged jeongin back and patted his back.

“hyung! im glad you’re back! it was so hard without you here.”

as they were talking, hyunjin slowly approached them to politely greet the photographer.

“ah, hyung! meet my partner today, hyunjin hyung!”

as the photographer turned around, hyunjin was stunned to see the one and only, _kim seungmin_. he looked the same, maybe he got a little taller, but still cute with the specs. they were the same specs he got for his birthday. his heart was beating so fast and to be honest, he wanted to cry on the spot. he was overwhelmed by what was happening.

“ah, i see you’re a model now huh, jinnie?”

_ah, that nickname. it brings back a lot of memories._

“you both know each other? that’s great then! hyunjin hyung will ease up easily! he was so nervous in the waiting room.” jeongin chuckled

“so, we crossed paths again huh?” seungmin gave him a small smile.

hyunjin was surprised that seungmin still remembered. and this made his heart flutter. he doesn’t know when and why, but there he was, infront of kim seungmin, crying. _he’s glad he’s wearing waterproof makeup_.

hyunjin broke into a huge smile while wiping his tears.

“im glad we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the mini sequel to letting go uwu. the song is i’ll remember by day6 !!! also didn’t proof read this enough hngnfnf sorry for the grammatical errors! thank you for reading :D 
> 
> twt & cc: hanlikive


End file.
